Julia's Return
by DegrassiAwesomeness
Summary: Julia's back! No seriously she's back, in this story she never dies but everyone thought she was.. read on to find out why she lied to everyone.. and how it will affect Eli & Clare's Relationship! Please give it chance... you'll love it, Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Julia's Return: Chapter 1

Eli's POV:

It's been two years, he thought. Today, it would be 2 years since i lost Julia, I can't believe I went two long years without her. I mean I found Clare, but that isn't going as good as I planned, ever since Fitz's comeback, it's been non- stop fights between me and Clare. I can't believe she forgave him after what he did to me, to us. Sometimes I feel like I'm alone in life you know, like there's no one to guide you or comfort you, and you feel like you're just going to lose it. Julia was always there for me no matter what, even though she constenly got in trouble at school, and had to deal with the consent fighting between her and her step-mom. Her dad was the famous actor and director, James Anderson. She barely got to see him, since he was always at meetings and business trips and stuff. She was filthy rich, not even Adam's girlfriend, Fiona Coyne was as rich as Julia was. But Julia never cared about the money, she didn't even care that her dad was famous, she just loved enjoying life. She was a good student, extremely popular, beautiful,a good dancer,and a really good singer. But she was a badass. Consently pulling pranks on people and getting into fights with people who annoyed her, always having detention and getting suspended like once a month. But people loved her that way and so did Eli. After her death, everyone was depressed there was no more laughter in the hallways, no one to joke when Julia passed by, even our teachers were sad about her death, they just loved being entertained by Julia's sense of humor and smart ass comments in class. But she's gone now….. and he has decided that he had to gain Clare's trust again and become as close as they were before Fitz came back… he walked down the hallway to see Clare staring into space…probably thinking about something important….

Clare's POV:

I haven't seen Eli for 2 days straight, we were both ignoring each other since the day he read me his final draft on "Stalker Angel". I was completely creeped out when he said those words " _he cuts her throat, drinks her blood and forever they are one". _She was startled when someone cleared their throat. She turned around and saw Eli standing in front of her. "Hey" he said. "Hey, Eli", she put on the best fake smile she could. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. And for some unknown reason Clare, couldn't contain herself and she returned the kiss. He finally broke it off catching his breath.

" We should stop, we don't want to get detention, do we?"

I just slightly nodded and smiled. " Can I drive you home?" he asked. "Sure" I said. And with his arm around my waist, we walked out together.

We were pretty quiet during the drive home, Eli just sat there with his head turned towards the window. I stared at him and he had a worried look on his face, like he was lost in his own little world.

"Eli?", he didn't respond…

"Eli!", he turned his head and stared at me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem like you're lost in another planet, and you won't even listen to me"

" Sorry Clare, I'm just not myself today", "Why what's wrong?" I asked. " Don't you know what today is?" he told me.

I thought about it for a second… _"Eli's birthday…no his birthday already passed, school tests…nope…_ then she realized what he meant…_ "Of course, today the 2__nd__ year anniversary of Julia's death, how could I forget?..._ "Ohhh..Eli, today is Julia's death anniversary… I'm sorry i forgot about it, it's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just…. "Clare it's okay, I'm just really bummed out about it that's all" "Oh, okay then, well I think I should go I have a lot of homework to catch up on" she opened the door, as she was about to get out, Eli pulled in back in and kissed her deeply, not stopping for a breath. When the kiss was over Clare got out and smiled back at him, he waved and drove away.

Eli's POV:

As soon as I stepped in my house, I didn't even bother looking at my mom, I just went upstairs and dropped on my bed. _ Julia….Julia…Julia…._ Julia was the only person he could think of right now, he tried thinking of how life would be if she was still here with me. We would have probably been dating again, after our big fight the night she died, I just couldn't stop blaming myself for it. He started thinking about that night….

_Julia would always come on Wednesdays, she just loved spending time with me, especially after her fights with her step mom. It was raining really hard outside, when I heard the door. As soon as I opened it, Julia just swung her arms around me, I could tell she was crying. I didn't even bother asking why, I lifted her up, and carried her to my room. As soon as we were there, I put her down on my bed, and I kneeled down so she could look at me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

" _It's nothing" she said._

" _Julia don't tell me it's nothing, because we both know that's not true" I told her._

_She stared at me with those beautiful sparkling green eyes that I loved to see… " I just can't stand it anymore, why did my mom have to abandon us, why did she leave…. I just can- …I leaned in and kissed her, like I never kissed her before, this strong feeling just possessed me and before we knew it we were on my bed, Julia was on top of me, she didn't waste any time at all and started moving her hands around my body…she took off my shirt and I took off her jacket, next thing you knew all our clothes were on the floor and we were just enjoying every second of it._

" _I love you Eli" she said_

" _I love you too Jules" I told her._

_We stayed there for a few minutes… staring up at the ceiling, Julia was playing around with my ear and I was playing with her hair…_

"_You know what I just realized?" she said._

"_What?" I asked_

"_We didn't use a condom" and she slightly giggled._

"_Oops!" I told her, laughing._

_She got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom…_

" _Where you going?" I asked_

" _Bathroom.." she said laughing._

_I got dressed while she was in there and when she got out she was dressed too. She sat on my lap and kissed my cheek. I kissed her forehead and we both laid down on my bed._

"_Eli?..." she said_

"_Yeah?" I responded_

"_What would you do if I got pregnant?" she asked me with a serious face_

" _To be completely honest with you…. I don't know…" _

_She untied herself from my arms and got up. "What do you mean you don't know?" she replied slightly angry._

_I saw her anger and tried to calm her down._

" _Jules, I mean I would be at a lost of words, I wouldn't know what to do…but we would get through it.._

_She calmed down a bit but she was still angry, "Eli, would you like to be a dad?"_

"_At this age… not at all!", she looked annoyed at my response._

"_Well… I think you might have to consider it because I think I might be….."_

_I suddenly realized what she meant and I jumped up._

"_WHAT?" I yelled._

"_Eli calm down, I'm not sure yet but I think I might be.."_

_JULIA…. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IF YOUR PREGNANT WE CAN'T BE NORMAL ANYMORE… WE WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH A KID 24/7…CHANGE HIM, FEED HIM, CLEAN HIM…"_

"_ELI, STOP SCREAMING I'M RIGHT HERE" she yelled._

"_NO, JULIA I CANT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, THIS IS GOING TO RUIN OUR LIVES!..."_

"_WELL, WHAT IF I'AM PREGNANT, WHAT IF WE DO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, WHAT IF IT DOES RUIN OUR LIVES…IT WOULDN'T MATTER…!"_

_OHH REALLY… FOR ALL I KNOW THAT KID MIGHT NOT EVEN BE MINE!_

_That made her really angry, so angry that she slapped me across the face, she had never slapped me before and I was surprised._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, THAT IM SOME KIND OF SLUT, CHEATING ON MY BOYFRIEND?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU TELL MEE!"_

_I realized that what I did was really wrong, but by the time I realized it was too late, she had already grabbed her stuff and was out the door. I ran after her trying to catch up, but she was running and she was way ahead…she headed towards crossing the street, the light was red but she crossed anyways, a car was coming her way….._

"_JULIAAA!"_

_At the hospital I found out that the impact had killed her instantly. I went into a major meltdown after that tragic day…_


	2. Chapter 2

Julia's Return Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I startled and almost fell off my bed. _It just not fair_ he thought, _Why did the most important person in my life have to die….. Why?. _I laid back on my bed and sighed…. "_Everything happens for a reason.. right?_" he thought aloud. He got his laptop and got onto chat and to his surprise, Clare was on too.

EliGolds94: Hey Blue Eyes, What's up?

ClareE23: Hey Eli nothing much just finishing up on some homework and talking to my amazing boyfriend

EliGolds94: Oh Really? And who's this Boyfriend I hear about? What's his name?

ClareE23: His name is Eli Goldsworthy and I think you know him really well….

EliGolds94: You know I'm kidding! So do you want to go out sometime…maybe now?

ClareE23: I would love to but I still gotta finish homework and my mom would freak cause it's a school night… how about tomorrow after school at the dot, and maybe even give me a driving lesson?

EliGolds94: Sounds like a plan, I Love you Clare

ClareE23: I love you too Eli, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay?

EliGolds94: okay…bye

_ClareE23 has signed off_

Now that that I have Clare with me, it's been easier to not think much about Julia, but I still miss her and sometimes I wonder, "What if she really isn't dead?" but that was insane because she was, she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, _7:00 AM. _I got up and took a shower and got dressed in the stupid school uniform. _Oh how I hate wearing this _I thought. I threw a black tie on and my black leather jacket, _much better _I thought. I went downstairs and threw together some scrambled eggs and some toast and swallowed it down with some orange juice. I looked at the time _7:35, Hmm… should give me some time to pick up Clare and drive her to school._ I parked in front of her house 10 minutes later, rang the doorbell. She opened it and smiled at the sight of my presence. I let myself in and scooped her up in my arms and brought her to the couch, at that instant her sweet lips met mine and we kissed until we had to catch our breath. She smiled and I looked into her eyes.

" You know, you could warn me before you do that" she smirked.

I slightly laughed, " I'd rather not" I told her. I looked at the time it read 7:55

" Crap, we should get going Clare". I gave her a small peck on the lips and we walked out and got into Morty.

I walked her to her first class and quickly kissed her before anyone could see us.

"See you later" she said smiling. " Of course you will" I told her.

**Clare's POV **

Things were going great between me and Eli, and the good thing was that we haven't seen Fitz in a while. Eli was still creeping me out, but he had calmed down these past few days. I just hope after all that we've gone through we could still be together with neither of us having a problem with it. I felt someone nudge me and I turned to see who it was, Alli.

" Clare, what's wrong you were daydreaming through the whole class" she said.

I looked around to see everyone packing up and leaving to their next class.

" Oh, sorry Alli I didn't realize" I told her.

" Clare what's going on with you?, you haven't been yourself lately" she said.

"Oh Alli, I'm worried about Eli he's been acting really weird lately" I told her.

" What's wrong with Eli, he looks fine to me?" she said.

" I don't know I'm sure it's just because of Julia death anniversary, I don't think I should be worried" I realized.

" Oh, okay then, come on we should get going, we don't wanna be late" she said.

_English Class, I'm going to get to see Eli…_

"Good Morning class, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, now today we're going to write an essay about two of the greatest poets of all time, Sylvia Plath and Robert Frost, in your essay you will write a short bio of each poet and a short summary of how their poems became famous, now turn to your partners and each one of you will chose which poet you will like to include in your essay." Ms. Dawes explained.

I turned to Eli and he smiled to me and patted the seat next to him, I grabbed my stuff and sat next to him.

" Hey partner" he smiled.

" Hey, so Robert Frost or Sylvia Plath?" I asked

" Hmmmm, I guess Frost" he said

" Fine I'll do Plath then" I said.

He started looking in my eyes and I started to feel weird, I laughed.

"Uhhh, Earth to Eli" I told him

He smirked. " I'm sorry, but is there a world record for looking into someone's beautiful blue eyes, because I think I could do it all day"

I giggled. " I don't think so, but I do think we should get back to our work". I pointed to my empty piece of looseleaf.

" Okay fine". We started working and by the time we finished the bell rang.

" I'll see you later" I told him. " Okay". And he walked to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what's up? I really hoped that you liked my first two chapters and I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school and homework and all that useless crap but im back and I hope you guys like it!**

**BTW in this chapter I will be introducing new characters, not to mention: **_**a mystery person…. **_**You guys will later on find out who this person is, but I think we both know who it is ;) its kinda obvious**

**Anyways enough of this.. lets get back to my story…. And don't forget: PLEASE REVIEW, it would really make my day I know some of you are too lazy too but please make an effort :D ….**

_**Unknown person's**_** POV**

Well here I am… in the beautiful city of Rome, Italy, I really love it here.. I mean who wouldn't. The food, the sights, the people, it's just so.. amusing. I've been living here for the past two years, I've been trying to get away from all the pressure, the overwhelming events, and especially _him._ I loved him and I still do, but I didn't see my future with him, and I don't think he did either. But then I lost the one thing that brought us together, and I'm still trying to get over it, but it's just too much to handle. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly. My brother Ryan is the only one who knows that I'm here and he's doing a good job keeping it a secret, I told him I would come back eventually and that I would be better by that time, as my older brother he understood and agreed to what I was proposing to him. But know, I am now truly ready to come back and I know everyone will be surprised when I return, I mean my situation only happens in movies, Right? At that moment a waiter came over to me…

In his rich Italian accent he asked me, "Vorrei che sia tutto per oggi manca?" **( Translation: Would that be all for today miss?)**

"Sì, grazie posso avere il mio conto per favore? I answered him. **( Translation: yes, thank you can I have my check please?)**

"Naturalmente, io torno subito"** ( Translation: of course, I'll be right back) **

I sighed, I didn't want to leave, I loved Italy so much, well how couldn't I, I am half Italian. But I was born in New York City, which is another great place.. the waiter came back with my check and I paid him and I drove back to my house. As soon as I got back I called the airport and booked myself a flight for next week to Toronto, back where everyone I loved was. I knew I would be happy to see everyone again but I don't know how everyone is going to take it, especially _him_. Ryan told me that when he heard of what "happened" to me, he went into total depression, I just hope he's moved on and that he's forgotten about me. I sighed once again and took a nap, all this thinking has gotten me tired. I went to sleep with one thought on my mind, _I just hope he can forgive me for lying to him._

**Ryan's POV**

I sighed as I laid down in my room. It's been a long ass day for me. Soccer practice, big math test, student council meeting… yeah that's right I am the student council president for my school I had to take over when my sister left since I was vice-president. But it's worth it, all the attention I'm getting from hot girls and it looks totally good on my college application, so it's a win-win. I wondered what my sister was doing right now, I leaned over and got my phone that was on my bedside table, I made a long-distance call to Italy. She picked up on the second ring…

" Hello"

" Bonjourno sis, how are things over there in the pizza country?"

She laughed. "first of all its called Italy, and second, things are okay over here, but there's something I need to tell you.."

" Oh, no…. don't tell me you fell in love with some Italian weirdo and you don't want to come back"

She chuckled. "pshh, I wish, but no that's not it, what I wanted to tell you is that… I'm ready"

"uhh.. ready for what?"

"ready to come back dumbass"

My whole face lit up the moment she said that, she was finally coming back after all these years.. "no way, really"

" yes really, I've thought it though and I've come to realize that I'm finally ready to face everyone and _him_"

" Oh, I see, your still a little sensitive about the whole thing, aren't you?"

She sighed. " yeah I guess I am, I really hope he forgives me"

" don't worry, knowing him I think he'll come around"

" I hope so…."

" anyways… enough of this sappy chit chat, when are you coming back so I can have everything ready"

"I booked a flight for next week, I should be there around 3:00"

" no prob, dad's coming home next week cause of some interview thing, so that should be perfect, and Victoria I think has the day off or something, I should be able to work something out"

She laughed. " has anybody ever told you how awesome you are?"

I slightly chuckled. " so I've been told"

" so anyways, I gotta go, I'm gonna go shopping for some things I need"

" okay then, you go on your girly shopping spree, while I work things out"

" okay bye"

"bye". I hung up

Things are about to change big time…..

**Hoped you guys liked…. I think I did pretty good, well anyways, its 1am and im pretty tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep. I should be updating soon, if not I'll warn you guys. But PLEASE, PLEASE do me the honor in clicking the blue button below this note and you'll make me the happiest person in the world… don't get lazy… you know you want to…. Any ideas for the next chapter… leave them in the reviews Ciao for now! :D**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys I'm back… so you probably read my new Summary for this story and most of you probably figured out that the mystery person is: Julia. Yeah that's right Julia as in the person that died in the show but she's alive and well and Ryan is her brother and well practically everyone thinks she's dead but the truth is she just wanted to get away from all the drama in her life, so she's been pretending to be someone else and has been living in Italy. Anyways I'll explain later on in the story what exactly happened but please don't give up on my story, PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD . IM SORRY IM JUST REALLY DESPRATE I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL LOVE IT. I like to be very descriptive when it comes to writing stories, so expect detailed pictures of Julia and her family on my profile like her house, her room, her car, her brothers room, etc. so you'll actually picture the story in your head. Anyways I just realized that im rambling on and I promise you'll have the new chapter of **_**Julia's Return **_**by tonight, and don't forget, PLEASE REVIEW! :D YOU WONT REGRET IT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 of **_**Julia's Return**_**, I hope you like it , I'm getting a bit of writers block so if you guys have any ideas as to what I could do, I would appreciate it. Can I at least get 5 reviews to move on to the next chapter, please? It would make me feel better :D**

**Julia's POV**

I went through all my things and I doubled checked if I didn't forget anything, everything seems to be in order. My hands are literally trembling right now, I'm extremely nervous, this isn't like me at all, I'm always so confident about everything. I guess my nerves are getting the best of me, I drink some water and I calm down just a bit. I close my suitcases and call Amelia, the housekeeper. But she's always been like a mother to me and Ryan, and I love her lots, We call her nana.

"Sì, Julia? Hai finito di imballaggio? **(Translation: Yes, Julia? Are you done packing?)**

"sì, ho finito di imballare nana" **( Translation: yes nana I finished packing)**

I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes, and the same emotion overcame me.

"nana per favore non piangere, ricordo che ti amerò sempre, non importa che cosa" **(translation: nana please don't cry, remember i'll always love you no matter what)**

"Lo so, lo so, ma sto solo andando a perdere così tanto, che mi hai tenuto compagnia per questi ultimi due anni e cant sembrano lasciarti andare" (**Translation: i know, i know but i'm just going to miss you so much, you've kept me company for these past two years and i cant seem to let you go)**

"So come ti senti, ma per favore non fare questo più difficile di quanto non sia già" **(translation: I know but please don't make this harder than it already is). **i could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I hugged her tightly.

"e vi ringrazio tanto per non dire papà di quello che realmente è successo, ho apprezzato molto, quindi grazie" **(Translation: and thank you so much for not telling dad about what really happened, i really appreciate it, so thank you)**

"No, niente problema per te il miele" **(translation: no problem, anything for you honey)**

"probabilmente si dovrebbe andare, non volete perdere il volo ora fai?"** (translation: you should probably go, you don't want to miss your flight now do you?)**

"no no certo che no, prometto che terrò in contatto, ciao" **( translation: no no of course not, I promise I'll keep in contact, bye)**

And with that I left my beautiful Italian home and took a taxi to the airport. I decided to call Ryan to see how he planned out things. I told him I wanted everyone to be there at the same time, even if it was people I didn't know, I just wanted to get it over with so I guess today was the day I would be seeing everyone, including _Eli. _I needed to explain things.

**Ryan's POV**

So I decided to follow Julia's instructions and get everyone together. Lucky for me my dad was having a get together party with some of his friends, rich old guys and since he was an actor, we would probably be seeing a couple of famous people here tonight, so it was perfect. I called Eli, who used to be my best friend before him and Julia broke up, after that we lost contact and we haven't talked since. He was kind of surprised by my call, and he asked what the occasion was and I told him it was a get together and that I thought we could catch up on lost time. He accepted anyways and he also agreed to bring his girlfriend and some friends. Oh boy, so he did move on and now he has a girlfriend, I don't think Julia's is going to like that. I was actually nervous about what was going to happen tonight, you could only imagine. Just then my phone rang, and I realized it was Julia. I picked up.

" Mr. Awesome speaking, how may I be of your services today?"

She chuckled." hmmm… how about telling me how things are going on?"

" of course, so dad is having those get togethers he always has and you know the usual, so I decided for you to make your grand entrance there"

" ohhh…okay that seems fine" she paused. " how about Eli?"

"oh yeah, that's fine too, he said he would come and that he would bring his girlfriend and some of his friends" I said really awkwardly and quick.

" His girlfriend?"

" yup, seems like he's moved on"

" oh, that's cool, but its fine with me though, after what happened last time, I want nothing to do with being in a relationship with him again"

" it's nice to hear that your finally over him"

" Yup. It sure does, anyways I got to go they just called for boarding the plane, I'll see you later tonight?"

" yeah, of course, and don't forget to wear something nice"

She laughs. " of course, bye"

"bye" she hangs up

I get up from bed and go through my closet trying to find something to wear.

**Eli POV**

I got a call from Ryan, Julia's brother inviting me to some kind of formal get together his dad was throwing. After talking a bit I agreed to go and I asked if I could bring some friends including Clare, he said it was fine as long as they dressed formal, after that I hung up and went to look for something to wear for tonight. I was actually pretty nervous at the fact that I would be seeing Julia's family again, after what happened 2 years ago. I finally found something fit for a formal party, I knew how to dress because I had attended a few back when Julia and I were still dating. She showed me how to act all rich like, and dress like one too, I thanked her for that now. I also decided at the people I would bring, it would be: Clare, Adam, and Fiona. We actually had become really close after her and Adam started dating plus she knew how to handle these types of things. Clare would probably invite Alli and Fiona would invite Holly J, so that's good enough for a group. I called everyone informing them and they were all happy to be attending, especially Adam cause he always wanted to go to one of these. We all agreed to meet up at Fiona's condo at 7pm since Ryan's house was a bit far. I laid back in bed and started to think about Julia again.

**Clare's POV**

Eli called to tell me about some party Julia's brother had invited him to. It seemed kind of weird at first, but he assured me it was just so they could catch up on lost time and his dad would be happy to see Eli again. I ended up agreeing and he also told me that Adam, Fiona, and Holly J were going, so I was relieved that I would at least know some people there. He told me I could bring Alli, so I called her and she got way too over excited, she just loved parties. I reminded her it was a formal party so she had to dress all rich like, since Julia's family came from an important background. And then she completely lost it when I told her Julia's dad was **the **James Anderson. Like me she realized it was kind of weird, but I told her what Eli told me and she let it slip. We agreed to meet up at the mall with Fiona and Holly j to help us pick out fancy dresses, since Fiona knew about these things more than we did. We drove to the mall and immediately spotted them at a fancy dress store. Fiona was the first to speak.

" hey guys glad you could make it, me and holly j just got here" she said.

" Hey Clare, Hey Alli" Holly J greeted us.

" Hey Holly J" we said at the same time

" Can you believe we're going to meet James Anderson, the most amazing actor in the world!" Alli practically screamed.

We all laughed. Alli can be a bit overdramatic sometimes.

" Calm down Alli, he's just a person, and if you act like that at the party their going to kick you out for sure so just remember to act calm and don't make yourself look stupid" I reminded her.

" Ugh, okay fine"

" Anyways how about we get to dress shopping we want to make sure we look our best" Holly J said.

" Come on let's go" Fiona said leading us into the store.

_**2 hours later…**_

" Fi, you really don't have to buy us our dresses, these things cost a fortune" I said staring at the price tags.

She laughs. " But I want to Clare, and were not leaving until **I** buy you guys these dresses, understood" she said almost demanding.

We all nodded our heads.

" Good now lets go"

_**At Fiona's condo…**_

We were waiting for Eli and Adam to get here, so we could leave to the party. I looked at the clock and realized they were 5 minutes late. Just then the doorbell rang. I sighed. _Finally.I hope Eli likes my dress._ Fiona opened the door to reveal Eli and Adam in tuxedos, I smiled at the thought, I had to say, Eli looked extremely sexy.

" Hey girls, ready to go?" When his eyes stopped on my body, I couldn't help but smile.

"Like?" I asked him.

"Like?, you mean love!" he said while his eyes went up and down my body.

Adam interrupted. " Could you guys stop being all mushy lovey, and can we go already?"

Eli snapped out of it and put his arm around my waist. "Shall we go?"

" Of course" I said.

We got into Fiona's limo and we starting going towards Eli's ex-girlfriend house. I was actually really nervous because it would be kind of weird of Eli introducing me to his dead ex- girlfriend's dad and the rest of her family. _Her family must be devastated about what happened 2 years ago._

**Like? Hate? Love? I had a bit of writers block , so I really couldn't connect with the story as much as I did in my earlier chapters. Can I please get at least 5 reviews to go onto the next chapter**. **Next chapter is what happens at the party, if you have any ideas on how I should make Julia make her grand entrance please leave your ideas in the reviews and I'll thank you tons! :D**

**P.S. I have pictures of this story on my profile… so check them out!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT**_**: HEY GUYS! I'm Back! Yeah I know I haven't updated in like 6 months and I'm sorry, I've just been stressed out and stuff and I really haven't had much time between school, family, friends and writing, I know that I said that this chapter was going to have what happens at the party but I decided I'm going to put an in between storyline what happens right after Ryan hangs up on Eli, telling him about the party and then I think next chapter will most likely have what happens at the party, I made this chapter extra-long so I could make up for lost time, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :D**

**P.S. I mention Julia and Ryan's mom in this chapter and I know I said earlier that she had abandoned them, so I'll explain that in later chapters oh and also Ryan's girlfriend and Julia's best friend Ronnie is introduced in this chapter and she's in big trouble o.0 I will also introduce another member of the Anderson family, and someone else ;) . Okay now back to the story….**

_Two hours before everyone left to the party….._

**Ryan's POV**

When I finished picking out what I would wear tonight I lay back in bed and I called Ronnie, my girlfriend who was also Julia's best friend. We had met back when I was 10 and Ronnie and Julia were 9, we had met at a party our parents brought us to.

_Flashback_

" _But daddy I don't want to go to that party, a bunch of old people are going to be there and I swear if another one of them dares call me a 'cutie pie' I am not thinking twice about punching them in the face". Julia whined._

_I laughed when dad gave Julia a horrified look._

"_Now Jules we know better than to not hit people, even if we don't like them". Dad told her in a matter-of-factly way._

"_Yeah, come on Jules it'll be fun and hey maybe when they're not looking we can switch their drinks with dish water. I told her and she gave me a mischievous grin._

"_Okay fine I'll go" she said as she started walking back to her room to get ready. _

"_I have one very trouble-some daughter, what am I ever going to do with her?"_

_I laughed. "Just ignore her and go on with life"_

_Just then our 7 year old little sister, Haley came walking out of the room and she asked dad, "Hey Dad, so it's okay for me to sleep over Sam's house while you guys go to that party thing?"_

"_Yeah, sweetie Sam and her mom should be here any minute now, just please make sure to behave and do as your told, ok?"_

"_Yes, daddy"_

_We heard a car honk outside and Haley picked up her stuff and started walking towards the door while yelling, "BYE MOM! BYE DAD! BYE JULIA! BYE DIRT-BAG!"_

_I glared at her and scoffed in a dramatic way. "Well"_

_Dad sighed and went back to his room to get ready with mom. We arrived at the party half an hour later and we all entered the very formal looking place. Waiters in black and white serving people, woman in fancy dresses, and guys in nice tuxes._

" _Okay guys we'll let you go and have fun but please try not to burn the place down. Please". Mom told us with a concerned look on her face because she knew that when it came to me and Julia, you could expect anything._

"_Okay". We said in unison. Julia dragged me into the middle of the ballroom and she started explaining our plan , but I wasn't listening to her because I was too in thought about the redheaded girl across the room, she wore a simple white dress and planted on her head was a black bow to go with it. I stared at her in awe, I had never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole ten years of life, I may be young but I think I had just fallen in love._

"_You know, it's not nice to stare, so man up and go introduce yourself" Julia said, her voice bringing me back to the real world._

_I looked at her if she was crazy._

"_No! , I can't, I won't know what to say". I said with a frown on my face. Julia just laughed and she stuck out her hand for me to get and she just simply said, "You know, sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all" _

_She pulled me up and dragged me over to where the girl was. Julia spoke first._

"_Hey I'm Julia, and this is my brother Ryan, we saw how bored you looked sitting here all by yourself and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come play with us"._

_I could have sworn I saw her bright green eyes lighten up when Julia said that. Then she slightly laughed and said,_

"_Hey, my name's Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie"._

"_Nice to meet you Ronnie" Julia told her. She realized how he was still staring at her like she was some kind of goddess, so she elbowed him in the ribs. _

"_OW! ,What was that for!" I told her_

"_Sorry but you looked as if you were dead" Julia shrugged._

_Ronnie laughed and said, "Hey you know, I saw a pizzeria down the block, you guys want to go get something to eat?, the food here… not so great". She said looking around at the people's plates _

_I chuckled, "Sure, but we don't have any money" I stated._

_She grinned at me, "Who said we were going to pay?"_

_Julia laughed and told her, "I like you"…. and that was the start of a beautiful friendship._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked her

She sighed and said, "Nothing much, just you know… stuff"

I immediately realized that she was worried about something, but I decided to not bring it up, knowing how stubborn she was.

" Hey, I was wondering if you were still coming to the party tonight, I really want you to be there, plus I have a surprise for you and I know you'll lov-"

I heard sniffing on the other line and it didn't take me long to realize that she was crying

"Hey, hey babe what's wrong, are you alright, do you need something, are you hurt?" I panicked knowing that Ronnie only cried when something serious was happening.

"Ryan I'm scared, so so scared" she let out a sob

"Ronnie what's going on, why are you crying!" "Are you alright?" I asked panicking once again

She hesitated before saying, "It's Nick, he's out of Juvie and I saw him in the streets today, he threatened to hurt you and your family because of what happened with Julia last year, he held me against a wall and he tried t-t-to r-rape me, I was so scared that I kicked him and ran off but while he was on the ground he told me that he was after you and he wasn't going to stop until he got revenge" she finished with a final sob.

It took me a minute to process everything and I yelled out, "HE DID WHAT NOW?, IF I SEE THAT FREAKING BASTARD IN THE STREETS AGAIN IMMA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM, HOW DARE HIM COME NEAR YOU AND TRY TO TOUCH YOU, NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY THREATNES ME! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS FREAKING DUMBASS!" I let out a furious breath.

" Ryan, calm down, he never even got the chance to do anything, I'm more worried about you and your family, you know he's capable of doing anything just to get his way, I mean look at Julia…. She's gone Ryan… she's gone, I just miss her so much" and the sobbing started once again.

I sighed. _If only you knew. _Ronnie didn't know about Julia faking her death, because we both knew that Ronnie couldn't keep a secret even if she tried because it always slipped out somehow._ "_I know you do, everybody does but it'll be okay babe, he won't come near you ever again and I'll make sure he stays away from our lives".

She sighed, "But you know how he is, he won't stop till he gets what he wants".

"I know, but I'll do everything I can to keep you and my family safe".

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I love you even more" I told her smiling

"Yeah, Yeah you've told me millions of times before".

"And I'll never get tired of saying it" she giggled but then sighed and said, " Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Come get me? I'm too scared to walk in the streets by myself now" she laughed nervously.

I laughed. "If only Julia could hear you now, she'd be so ashamed of you, but of course I'll come get you, I'll be there in 10"

"Thanks". Then I hung up and got off my bed and headed to my precious red Mustang, Oh how I love this car. As I was driving I passed by an alleyway and I immediately recognized the person standing there. _Nick. _My anger got the best of me and I stormed out of my car.

"Out already Nickky boy? You shouldn't feel relief yet, cause I'm this close to putting you in jail again. I mean who just gets out of jail and then tries to rape their enemy's girlfriend? It just makes no sense".

"Ah, Ryan my boy how nice to see you again, you know I was just heading out to go see you but instead I ran into your hot ass girlfriend, I was this close to getting my way with her but she ran off oh well, maybe some other time".

I growled at him and stepped closer and lifted my fist to his face, but his 2 little gang buddies stepped in front of me and gave me a death glare, so I put my arm back down and stared back at Nick,

"Tell me what you want, _exactly _what you want for you to leave me and my family alone.

"You already know what I want, it's what I wanted all along but too bad because I'll never see her again".

I gave him a glare. All he wanted all this time was Julia…just Julia. I never even realized that he _actually _had feelings for her, but he messed everything up when the dirty bastard got her drunk and decided to rape her and destroy her inside. They were actually really good friends before all that happened when Julia got involved in the gang life but he never confessed his feelings for her because she was with Eli and Eli was dangerously jealous, even if he was in a gang he was scared of Eli, I mean everyone was with just one glare he could make anybody he didn't like turn the other way, but other than that he was pretty cool with everyone else but only me and Julia understood how he really was. But Eli never found out about the rape because she 'died' and never got the chance to tell him, you see the reason she faked her death was because of the fight between Nick and Eli, Julia was in his gang at that time and Eli didn't approve of her being in it Julia didn't want to be in it either but she had no choice because she made a deal with Nick, she was in the gang or Eli found out about their 'special night'. And then to her luck, she got pregnant and she didn't know who the father was, Nick or Eli and she just couldn't handle the stress. So with my support and a lot of daddy's money, she fled to Italy for 2 years and now she's coming back, Holy crap I can't wait for the look on their faces when they see Julia.

I turned back to Nick and told him, "Nick, either way Julia would have never gone with you, after what you did to her she was so broken that she barely wanted to talk to anyone except Eli and me and on top of that she found out what really happened with my mom when we were little, you never even deserved to be near her!" I whisper-shouted at him.

"I loved her, I know what I did was stupid, but I couldn't contain myself, I would do anything to have her back and to apologize for what I did" I could see tears gleaming in his eyes but I wasn't going to fall for his little trick.

"Oh please, you don't regret anything"

A tear steamed down his face. _Crap._

"I did, I really did, but it doesn't matter anymore anyways" he said as he wiped away the tear going down his cheek with anger.

"Whatever man, I have to go" I turned on my heels to and began walking back to my car, but before I got in he told me,

"I would sleep with one eye open if I were you, you never know when Nick Verona and the gang will strike" with that he and his two buddies walked away.

I took out my phone and pressed the #1 for speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Julia, we have a big problem"

"What? Why?"

"It's Nick, He's back"

I heard her gasp on the other line

Julia and I had a good talk about what we were going to do if Nick showed up at Dad's party, which there was a good chance he would, now all there was left to do is wait and see what happens, meanwhile I needed to distract myself, and what other way than to go to your girlfriends house. The guards let me in and I parked my car right in front of Ronnie's house, I ran up the door and knocked as hard as I could.

The door opened to reveal a very happy and bright eyed Ronnie. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, I picked her up and shut the door with my foot and I made our way over to her couch, we made out until we were both breathless and had to break away for some air. She then began to continually kiss my lips and in between kisses she told me,

You Know, Nobody, Is Home Right Now ,Wanna Go To My Room?

I smiled at her innocence and picked her up once again and I made our way up the stairs to her room, I pushed her door open and we both dropped on the bed. She got up and locked the door to make sure nobody interrupted us and made her way back as she jumped on top of me.

"Let's finish this the way we started, shall we?"

"We Shall"

We kissed each other passionately, I was enjoying every moment of it because I loved this girl so freaking much, I could tell her I love her a million times and never get tired of it. I could kiss her a million times and never get tired of it, because she was so freaking prefect. She took off my shirt and I took off hers and then she was on her way to my pants when my goddamn phone rang. I groaned, "Goddamn it". I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, I saw Haley's face, my 15 year old little sister. Groaning again I gently pushed Ronnie off of me and she sat next to me on her bed, kissing my neck and gently biting it.

"What do you want Haley?"

"Wow what a nice way to greet a person"

"Haley I'm serious, you alright?"

"Actually, yeah uh you think you could come pick me up at school?"

"Pick you up?, aren't you supposed to be staying after for that event thing your volunteering at?"

"Yeah about that, I'm in Benson's office right now and I just got suspended, so I need you to come get me"

I sighed. "What for?"

"I got into a fight, listen I'll explain everything later, can you just please just come, I wanna get out here already"

"Okay, okay I'll be there as soon as I can, bye"

"Bye"

"What's wrong with Haley?" She asked me while biting down on my neck really hard. I moaned and I caught her lips with mine.

"You little tease". I said in between kissing her, "Oh, Haley got suspended for fighting and she needs me to go pick her up"

"Aww, but we were having so much fun". She said while leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmhmm… I know, but we should go before she decides to beat the crap out of me too"

"Fine" she said pouting.

" Don't worry milady, we'll finish this at a more... appropriate time" I told her while trailing my hand from her stomach to her exposed chest and lastly kissing her neck before grabbing her shirt and helping her put in on.

"Okay, if you say so" she responded while helping me put on my shirt too and giving me a quick kiss

"Now, let's go before Haley gets into more trouble" she said while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the front door and into the car. On the drive over, I decided to take a risk and ask Ronnie a sensitive question..

"Hey, Ron?"

She turned her head towards me. "Yeah?"

"Do you miss her?"

She sighed and then slightly chuckled. "You're asking me a question you already know the answer too, but yeah of course I miss her, she wasn't just my best friend, she was my sister" she sighed then continued, " I mean who's going to slap me straight in the face and tell me to get my shit together when I over exaggerate about things, who's going to console me when I'm depressed, who's going to do all the things she used to do! Tell me Ryan, Who?" I sighed and leaned over to hug her when I realized she was crying.

" Tell me how?" she asked looking at me

I raised my eyebrow at her " Tell you how what?"

"Tell me how ever since Julia died, you've been so calm about it like never ever happened"

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. _Crap, I knew she was going to ask about this sooner or later, I have to make up a lie, and fast._

" I just know that she's always going to be with us no matter what and she wouldn't what us to be depressed about it, so I just prefer not to think about it that much"._ Wow, that was a good lie, I'm impressed. _I looked to the side and smirked to myself, but then frowned cause I realized I had just lied to my girlfriend.

She sniffed and said, "Oh, okay"

By then we had reached our school, Cardozo High, all four of us go to this school, Haley's in grade 10, Ronnie and Julia are in Grade 11, and I'm in Grade 12. We made our way to Mr. Benson's office and we opened the door to see Haley sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Benson's desk with her feet on the other chair and playing with a Rubik's cube, a girl I didn't know but recognized sitting on the other side of the room with a woman who I assumed was her mom. All four of them looked up to us once we entered; Haley was the first to speak.

"Well it was about damn time, what took you so long?" she said scoffing. I winced when I saw her face, she had a slight black eye that was beginning to swell and a few scratches on her face and a bite mark on her right arm but then I realized the other girls appearance and had to turn away immediately, now this girl had a bigger black eye, a lot of scratches on his face, her black hair was all over the place, it looked like her nose was broken and she had a split lip and a big bruise on her lower left arm. _Damn Haley, you tore this girl apart._

"Ah, Ryan, Ronnie, good to see you again…please take a seat". He motioned his hand towards the two chairs in front of his desk he then gave Haley a glare and she immediately took her feet off of one of the chairs and held her hands up in defense, we did as we were told and he then continued.

"As you can see…" he looked towards Haley and the girl, " Haley and Alex got into a little disagreement and it ended up like this". He raised his hands to motion them towards the two girls faces.

"Each already got their punishment, Alex having two days of suspension and Haley getting three for being a bit more… aggressive". He nodded his head towards this Alex girl. With Haley whispering, _She started it. "_ I didn't call your father up here because I know that he is very busy with his job and all and he has important things to deal with and I know it would break his heart to see that his daughter is getting into trouble.. a lot, so that's why you're here". He said while looking at Haley, and she just sat there sticking her tongue out at him. He was about to say something but I intervened and said,

"Uh… Mr. Benson, if you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?". I heard Haley sigh beside me but he decided to answer my question and told me,

"Well this disagreement between these two young ladies seemed to be about a boy, Jacob Reed, you know him right?"

"Jake? Of course, I've known him since Haley and him became friends in the 5th grade, right Ronnie?".I looked over at her and she nodded in agreement.

"Right, so it seems like Haley here got jealous because she caught Alex and Jake kissing in the Chemistry Lab, and well you can see how things went from there." He then slightly laughed and said "Ah, teenagers, I remember those days_"._

Then the woman sitting next to Alex got up and walked the short distance to Mr. Benson's desk and said, " Mr. Benson don't you think you're being a bit unfair.. my daughter was basically attacked by this delinquent". She scolded pointing her hand towards Haley. Me and Ronnie widened our eyes while Mr. Benson just stood there shocked at this sudden outburst by this crazy woman until Haley gave her an _Are-you-crazy look_ and stood up and yelled, " Excuse me, but your daughter was the one that slapped me in the face when I confronted her about what she did with MY boyfriend!" she glared at Alex while she just rolled her eyes.

" Oh please I _know_ he liked it" she said smirking to herself.

Haley scoffed and said, " Really? I guess only sluts like you would think that"

Alex's mouth hung open and I was trying to contain myself from laughing and Ronnie was probably doing the same thing.

"See what I mean Mr. Benson?, I demand she gets a week of suspension!" Alex's mom told him.

" Mrs. Garcia, your daughter also took part in this, and I already gave Haley an extra day, so if you could please calm down, I would really appreciate that" Benson told her smirking. " Well I guess there's nothing more to talk about here, so meeting adjured" he said throwing his hands up in the air and spinning in his chair and finishing off with his trademark smile.

Alex's mom huffed and said, " Let's go Alexandra" grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling her out the door.

"Another successful case, closed!, Can I get a round of applause please" Benson said bowing to us.

All of us applauded and laughed at his excitement.

" Always so childish, Benson, well then we should get going cause we have to help dad set up for the party". I said looking at Haley and Ronnie

" Party, Huh?, you know nobody invited me to this party of yours" Benson said looking around innocently.

" Yes, Benson you can come to our party, we were going to invite you anyways" I told him.

Haley interrupted and said, "I don't know if we should, he did suspend me" she told us while giving Benson a glare. He held his hands up in defense and gave her an innocent look.

" I did what I had to do Hales, it's my job" he said pouting.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed " Fine"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and finally said, "Okay we should really get going now" I grabbed Haley and Ronnie by their wrists and dragging them out of their while yelling a quick goodbye to Benson.

Haley didn't know about Julia either, Julia actually wanted to tell her because hey where really close and they told each other everything but Haley would have wanted to go visit Julia and people would have started to suspect something, so we kept it from her too, while we were in the car on the way home, Haley was telling Ronnie that she was never going to forgive Jake for cheating on her while Ronnie was trying to convince her that she still had to hear his side of the story instead of jumping to conclusions first. It would usually be Julia giving Haley comfort and trying to tell her what was right from wrong and Haley really did miss her, like hell actually. But I hope that her return will make her feel better. I finally drove up to my house and parked out front, daydreaming like I usually was, I didn't realize my dad's yellow Camaro park out front, and I guess neither did Ronnie or Haley because they kept on talking, so what happened next scared the living hell out of us.

I opened the door and we all stepped in. Haley and Ronnie went to the kitchen to get some drinks while I went to sit down on the couch and turn on my Xbox to play Call of Duty. Both of the girls came back and sat next to me and started reading their girly magazines. Then, I heard footsteps coming towards the living room but I paid no mind to it, and turned my attention back to the TV. Then out of nowhere we heard a very loud bullhorn being turned off in our ears. We all screamed and I jumped off the couch, tripping on the edge of the coffee table, hitting my head on the tip and falling to the floor while Ronnie and Haley just stood there, holding their hands to their chest breathing deeply and eyes wide. Then all of a sudden a loud deep laugh is heard throughout the house, we all turn our heads to the source of voice and see James Anderson, my father.

" Hey Kids!, I'm back, whose ready to get this party started" he said with a big smile on his face

" Really dad?, really?" was all I could say, while rubbing my bleeding forehead and then groaning at the pain going through my head.

"Oh come on Ryan, be a man" he said while flashing me that perfect smile of his

I shot him a death glare in return while Ronnie and Haley laughed.

**Well there you go, I managed to write 4, 661 words. I hope you guys liked it, it's not my best work, but till I get into the actual plot, that's the best I've got :D I'm not really the person that thinks about the story and has a whole bunch of idea they could write, I actually just think of a story idea that interests me and I just write as I go, so please don't hate me, I tried my best:D But anyways, really hope you liked it and I update as soon as I can and don't forget… PLEASE REVIEW! It would really make my day **

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes :/ and pictures of this story are on my profile, and I'll be adding more as I go :D**


End file.
